You've Changed To Much
by Oreo 911
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome were 8 and 7, they were best friends but then Kagome moved to America and leaves a devastated Inuyasha. They promise to write each other but after 7th grade kagome seems to have forgotten that.... pleez read!
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: My first story! Please review!  
  
You've Changed To Much  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi was eight years old. He was swinging on the swings with his best friend, Kagome Higurashi. She seemed a little quiet that day and he was waiting for a good moment to ask her what was wrong; this seemed like a good time.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you ok? You seem a little sad or something."  
  
"Well I guess I better tell you... come on lets go sit on the grass," so Inuyasha and Kagome stopped they're swings and sat down on the grass.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said, as he pulled out some grass and flung it around.  
  
"Well, I have some really bad news Inuyasha..." Kagome answered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm... I'm..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Come on, say it Kagome!"  
  
"I'm moving to America!" Kagome flung herself at Inuyasha and cried. Inuyasha was stunned. Their parents had said they'd never move. But now Kagome was moving? Why? That was exactly what he asked her.  
  
"Why, Kagome? Why?" Inuyasha asked, as he tried to calm her down even though he himself wasn't exactly calm.  
  
"Daddy has to move away because of work and mommy doesn't want to be away from him!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know that either! Mommy said we might stay there forever!"  
  
Now Inuyasha wanted to cry, he never cried but this was the first time he did. He cried and cried and cried 'til his eyes hurt. And Kagome cried with him.  
  
Eventually they walked home, holding hands.  
  
***********  
  
Seventeen year old Inuyasha woke up, sweating. His temples were pounding, as he remembered that day, when Kagome moved away, nine years ago. He had never gotten over her leaving; he never smiled anymore, never laughed, and never went anywhere but school. He didn't make more friends or did anything really. The thing that made him even more devastated was that Kagome had stopped replying to his emails and letters. She had stopped writing in seventh grade and now he was in grade eleven, five years. He still was trying to contact her.  
  
'Ugg, I've had this dream to many times before, I need to get rid of it...' Inuyasha thought as he lay in bed. 'Mmmm... I need something to eat, I want Ramen...' and he got up to make his Ramen.  
  
TBC....  
  
I know this is a pretty corny but it's just the first chapter... Please review!  
  
Oreo 911 


	2. Meeting Sango, the Crazy Driver

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! nn I got 11! This chapter might be shorter than the last one, sorry... if you have any ideas tell me, I don't have too many... anyway, the story!  
  
Last Time: 'Ugg, I've had this dream to many times before, I need to get rid of it...' Inuyasha thought as he lay in bed. 'Mmmm... I need something to eat, I want Ramen...' and he got up to make his Ramen.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha was sitting down stairs eating breakfast when his older brother, Sesshomaru, came in.  
  
"Morning, little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Sesshomaru got himself some eggs and put the frying pan on the stove and turned it on. Inuyasha was just finishing his 12 eggs that he had for breakfast. He was still hungry after his ramen. He looked out the window to see it was raining and he went upstairs and got ready for school.  
  
On his way to school he was walking down a street by himself, as usual, when a rusty old pink truck with a loud engine came flying at him.  
  
"WATCH IT!" Inuyasha yelled at the driver.  
  
A girl stuck her head out of he window and said, "Sorry! I'm not the best driver!"  
  
"Yeah I realized that!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah..." the girl said. "Hey, I'm new and I don't know where the school is, could you tell me?"  
  
"Down this road turn left twice and a right and it's on that street," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Thanks, do you want a ride?"  
  
"No thanks, not with your driving!"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the rumbling sky and decided that maybe he should accept the ride.  
  
"I guess I will take the ride..." Inuyasha said, and he walked over to the truck. "I'm Inuyasha by the way."  
  
"Sango," Sango said and she waited until he got in the car 'til she drove off, her tiers screeching on the pavement.  
  
Inuyasha was holding onto the seat for dear life, how could some one drive like that? When they reached the school road Sango almost drove past it!  
  
"It's right there!" Inuyasha yelled, and Sango tried to get into the driveway but missed and drove up onto the grass instead.  
  
"Oops!" Sango mumbled. "My bad."  
  
She backed up and drove into the driveway. When Inuyasha thought it couldn't get any worse, she hit another car!  
  
"That's the principle's car!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Heh heh, oops!" Sango said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm getting out, good bye and thanks for the crazy ride I never want to experience again," Inuyasha said, reaching to open the door but he couldn't get it open.  
  
"Would you mind unlocking the door for me?"  
  
"Sorry, that door doesn't open from the inside," Sango muttered, this was getting embarrassing! She kept messing up on her first day of school! There were students watching them!  
  
"Whatever, just let me out when you park," Inuyasha grumbled and Sango went to find a good parking place, and she actually parked ok, just almost ran a couple of other people over.  
  
"Whoever gave her her license must be crazy..." Inuyasha muttered as he got out of the truck, on Sango's side of course.  
  
TBC...  
  
I like this chapter! Pleez review! And again, if u got any suggestions, I'm open 2 them!  
  
Oreo 911 


	3. The New Students

Authors Note: Thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
Maki: Thank you!  
  
Kawaii Saki-chan: Yeah I know, Sango is a crazy driver in a lot of fics... thanx!  
  
Kage Miko: Oh yeah I wanna drive like Sango too! Heh heh, that would be fun!  
  
Midnight Smile: Yeah, we did go 2 YTV... who cares... (if anyone's wondering, I was at her house)  
  
On with the story!  
  
Last chappie: She backed up and drove into the driveway. When Inuyasha thought it couldn't get any worse, she hit another car!  
  
"That's the principle's car!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Heh heh, oops!" Sango said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm getting out, good bye and thanks for the crazy ride I never want to experience again," Inuyasha said, reaching to open the door but he couldn't get it open.  
  
"Would you mind unlocking the door for me?"  
  
"Sorry, that door doesn't open from the inside," Sango muttered, this was getting embarrassing! She kept messing up on her first day of school! There were students watching them!  
  
"Whatever, just let me out when you park," Inuyasha grumbled and Sango went to find a good parking place, and she actually parked ok, just almost ran a couple of other people over.  
  
"Whoever gave her her license must be crazy..." Inuyasha muttered as he got out of the truck, on Sango's side of course.  
  
  
  
"Settle down class!" the teacher, Mr. Germ, called as he walked in the class room. "Settle down! We have two new students today. Everyone, please meet Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi." A girl with brown hair in a high pony tail, a pink t-shirt and black capris walked in looking a bit shy until she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, Ms. Taijiya? Where is Mr. Houshi?" Mr. Germ asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, the principle said he's going to be late," Sango informed him.  
  
"Ok, do you know when he's coming?"  
  
"Yeah, around break."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Sango replied, then looked around the room uncomfortably. "Um..."  
  
"Oh right! Well, you can introduce yourself." Mr. Germ said.  
  
"Uh, ok... hi, my name's Sango Taijiya, I'm 17, I just moved here from Kyoto. I have a younger brother named Kohaku and my parents are both dead." Sango said, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Taijiya! You can sit..." he looked around the room. "Right there." Mr. Germ pointed to an empty seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." Sango walked over and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Takahashi, you will be Ms. Taijiyas guide, ok? You will show her around the school for the next couple of days, understood?" Mr. Germ told Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, class, let's get started!" Mr. Germ said, clapping his hands together.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?! Wait up!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha as he left the class room. "Hey! Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. He didn't want to show Sango around.  
  
"Ms. Taijiya and Mr. Takahashi?!" Mr. Germ called after them. "Come here a moment!"  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, once they had reached him.  
  
"Could you come with me? I want Inuyasha to show Mr. Houshi around too."  
  
"What?! Aww man! I don't even want to show Sango around!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Mr. Takahashi! Be quiet! You're showing them around whether you like it or not!" Mr. Germ scolded Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Now, come with me, you two!" Mr. Germ said as he walked out of the class room, with Sango and Inuyasha following him. They went to the front doors of the school. When they got there they saw a boy with short brown hair with a little pony tail, blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts, talking to the principle.  
  
The two looked up when they heard footsteps. The boy grinned when he saw Sango. When Sango and Inuyasha came up to him he moved over to Sango and whispered, "Nice ass," and put his arm around her back, slid it down to her rear and grabbed it.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango yelled, slapping the boy in the face as hard as she could, leaving a red hand print.  
  
"YEOW!!!!!" the boy yelled, holding his face in his hand.  
  
"KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOUR SELF, YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Sango screamed at him.  
  
"Ok, ok! I get it!" the boy muttered.  
  
TBC...  
  
I know this is REALLY short but I'm tired... the next one might be longer but I think the chapters are gonna be pretty short, sorry! Pleez review!  
  
Oreo 911 


End file.
